Talking To The Moon
by cutechibilolita
Summary: Huey talks to the moon hoping Jazmine is on the other side.


**Talking To The Moon**

 **I do not own The Boondocks and I definitely do not own Talking to the moon by Bruno mars, this is just written for fun.**

 **Oneshot**

* * *

"I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away." I said as I sat on my roof and talked to the moon.

"I miss you a lot, you are all I have."

I looked below me and I could see my neighbors looking at me from across the street, they were probably gossiping about me.

"You know my neighbors think I'm crazy because I sit here and talk to the moon but they don't understand that this is the only was that I can get to you. But I probably am a fool, huh?"

I watched more neighbors come out of their homes and stare at me like they usually did.

 _ **I want you back  
I want you back**_

"I'm feeling like I'm famous, They say I'm going mad but they don't understand that you are talking back." I said as I looked up at the full moon.

 _ **Someone's talking back  
Yeah they're talking back**_

The stars shinned so brightly tonight.

"Jazmine I wish you were here with me, I hope that these words get to you."

I closed my eyes and began thinking of all of our memories.

 _Jazmine sat on my lap kissing my nose as I rubbed her big belly._

" _What should we name him?" She asked me._

" _I don't know." I was horrible when it came to picking names, she knew this._

 _She laughed as she got up._

" _We'll figure something out." She said as she headed to the kitchen, I followed her._

" _Do you have any ideas?" I asked her._

 _She smirked._

" _Well.."_

" _We are not naming our baby Usher." I stated._

" _I tried." She said with her hands up._

 _I laughed at her silliness._

" _I love you Jazmine."_

 _She smiled brightly._

" _I love you too Huey."_

I smiled at the moon.

"Can you here me? I know you are somewhere out there, somewhere far away."

 _ **You're all I have  
You're all I have**_

" _You shouldn't be moving too much, the doctor told you to stay off of your feet." I informed my nine months pregnant wife._

" _I know baby, but I need to walk a little." She said as she tried to get up again but I gently pushed her back down._

" _No, The doctor said for you to stay off of your feet so now relax." I said, I was getting aggravated at her stubbornness._

" _Fine," She sighed. "I'll stay on bed rest."_

 _I smiled and kissed her poutty lips._

" _Are you hungry?" I asked her, her face lit up when I mentioned food._

" _Yeah Yeah, I want some chocolate chip cookies dipped in ranch and some chicken nuggets dipped in vanilla ice cream."_

 _I cringed at her choice of food._

" _What about I bring you a nice fresh salad with some fruit on the side."_

 _She frowned and I sighed._

" _Fine I'll bring you the chocolate chip cookies and ranch." I said as I made a disgusted face._

 _She beamed._

" _Yay. Huey loves me." She cheered, sounding like a little kid._

 _I smiled._

" _Always." I said._

" I want you back, You are all I had Jazmine. I sit here every night talking to the moon but I don't know if it works, can you hear me?"

 _ **At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon**_

" _Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Freeman, It's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he handed us our son._

" _Jazmine look." I said as I held our tiny creation._

" _He's so beautiful." She said in a weak voice._

" _He sure is, just like his mother." I said as I kissed her forehead._

 _She weakly smiled and I rubbed her hair while I held our son with the other._

" _What should we name him then?" I asked, but Jazmine gave me no answer._

" _Jazmine?" I asked again, she had fallen asleep from the exhaustion._

 _I smiled._

" _I think I have the perfect name for him."_

"Daddy?" my four year old son said as he climbed the roof.

"Jamal shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked him.

"I know daddy but I want to talk to mommy too." He said.

I hugged his little body.

" _Jamal? I love it but why did you chose that name?" Jazmine asked me as I signed the hospital release forms._

" _That was my father's name."_

 _Jazmine smiled._

" _Hear that Jamal? You're named after your grandpa." She said as she held our son in her arms._

" _Can you walk?" I asked her as I helped her up._

" _Yeah I got it."_

 _I carried all the gifts everyone had brought in, Cindy had brought the most though._

 _Jazmine laughed as she watched me carry the big blue teddy bear That Cindy had gotten for Jazmine to the car._

"Do you think mommy is talking back to us?" He asked me as he stared at the night sky.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you hear her daddy?"

I sighed.

"No Jamie, I wish I could."

Even though Jamal looked exactly like me he still had her soft green eyes.

 _ **When the sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah they're talking back**_

" _HUEY COME QUICK!" I heard her scream._

" _What's the matter?" I asked as I ran all the way downstairs and into the living room where Jazmine and Jamal where at._

" _Look baby, Jamie is walking." She cheered._

 _I smiled._

" _Come here Jamal, come to daddy." I said as I opened both my arms and crouched down on one knee._

 _Jazmine grabbed her phone and began to record everything._

" _Go on Jamie, go to daddy!" She cheered as she watched our son take his first steps._

" _That's my baby!" I said as I lifted him off the ground after he walked into my arms._

"Why did she have to leave us daddy? Was it because of me?"

My son's words broke my heart.

"No baby," I said as I pet his head.

"Mommy was asked to be an angel, that's why she left. She's an angel watching over all of us, especially you."

He smiled as I ruffled his hair, but it went away quickly.

"But why mommy? Why did they have to take her away daddy?"

 _ **In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**_

"Jamie," I said as I hugged him.

I couldn't cry in front of my son, he needed me to be strong but sometimes it was hard not too.

"Mommy was such a sweet and gentle soul, God wanted her to be an angel so she could watch over the world."

"Does she daddy?"

" _Mr. Freeman I'm sorry to inform you like this but Mrs. Freeman has been diagnosed with cancer. We wished we could have caught it earlier but it seems like its spreading fast. I'm afraid that your wife has only a couple of month's left."_

" _There must be something that you could do?" I practically shouted._

 _He sighed._

" _The only thing we could to is treat her but even then there is no guarantee that she will live."_

 _I slammed my fist on his desk._

" _Jazmine will live, Just do what you need to do." And with that I walked out._

 _I drove home in silence, I did not bother turning on the news or anything._

" _Jazmine!" I yelled as soon as I stepped into the door._

 _I walked upstairs, I could here Jamal crying from his crib._

" _Jazmine."_

 _I ran over to her, she had fallen and hit her head. I placed my hand on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding._

" _Jazmine." I said as I began to cry._

" _It's spreading fast." I could hear the doctors words echoing in my head._

"How old was mommy when she became an angel?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Does every mommy become an angel at that age?"

"No Jamie, some become angels when they are old."

Jamal finally stopped asking questions and began to talk to the moon like I did every night.

"Mommy I wish I could remember you like daddy does. Everyone at school says I'm weird because I don't have a mommy but daddy says It's because you are a angel. Mommy, will daddy be a angel too? I hope not, I don't want daddy to leave like mommy did. I don't hate you mommy, daddy says God wanted you. Auntie Cindy and Uncle Riley tell me stories about you and daddy when I see them. My favorite story is the one where you fall in love with daddy and have me."

I wiped a tear away from my eyes.

"Daddy It's ok, Auntie says that sometimes boys need to cry too."

"Oh Jamal."

I broke down as I hugged his little body.

 _ **Do you ever hear me calling?  
'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you**_

 _I rushed into the hospital with an unconscious Jazmine in my arms, Riley was right behind me with a crying Jamal in his._

 _I ran towards the recipient at the desk._

" _My wife hit her head and she's loosing blood."_

 _The woman dialed a single number and paramedics came rushing in._

" _Please fill out these forms, they will take care of your wife."_

 _I sat down next to Riley, I was too nervous and scared to fill the paper work so Riley did it, still holding Jamal who had finally calmed down._

 _Two hours had passed and finally someone had came out to talk to us, I stood up right away._

" _Mr. Freeman?"_

" _How is she?" I asked._

" _She lost a lot of blood but she is stable, if you would have waited another minute your wife would probably be dead. It's a good thing that you came when you did. The cancer has spread to her brain and it must of hit a nerve causing your wife to fall."_

" _Can I see her?" I asked._

" _Most certainly, but she is resting at the moment so please keep quiet." He said as he led me to her room._

 _I walked in and it hurt so much to see Jazmine, the only women that I will and ever love, in these conditions. Her head was wrapped around a white stash. An I.V was sticking in her arm and the heart monitor barely beeped._

" _Jazmine." I whispered._

 _I gently caressed her cheek._

 _I began to break down._

" _Don't leave me, please don't die. Jamal needs you and so do I."_

Jamal wiped my tears with his tiny fingers.

"It's ok daddy, I still love you."

I cried even more.

" _Mr. Freeman," A nurse gently said as she walked in._

" _Visiting hours are over." She continued._

 _I nodded._

" _Just a minute, please."_

 _She agreed and left the hospital room._

 _Jazmine was stable but she has been in a coma for a few days now. I held my two year-old son._

" _Say bye to mommy Jamal."_

" _Bye bye momwy."_

I wasn't crying anymore.

"Daddy?" Jamal said as he looked up at the stars.

"Yes Jamie?"

"Do you think mommy is with the stars?"

"Yes baby."

"Will daddy be with the stars too?"

I sighed.

"Yes, but not soon. Daddy still has things to take care of."

Jamal nodded in response.

 _It was two in the morning when I got a call from the hospital._

" _your wife has woken up."_

 _I dashed to Jamal's room and picked him up, I startled him but he recovered quickly._

" _Mommy woke up." I told him as I placed him in his car seat._

" _Momwy?" He said as he rubbed his eyes._

" _Yes baby, Mommy."_

 _It didn't take me long to get to the hospital since it was almost two-thirty in the morning. The nurses recognized me immediately and ushered me to Jazmine's room. She stopped in the middle of the door blocking my way in._

" _Mr. Freeman your wife is a bit confused and in shock at the moment so she may or may not remember a thing." She warned me._

" _That's fine, I just want to see her." I told the nurse._

 _She obliged and stepped aside so I could enter Jazmine's hospital room. Jazmine was looking around the room when I walked in, she had not noticed me._

" _...Jazmine." I whispered._

 _She looked over to where I was standing, our eyes met._

" _Jazmine." I said as I rushed to her side and embraced her._

 _She tensed up._

" _I'm so happy that you woke up, don't worry you will be out in no time." I said as I looked at her, there was something different about her. She looked out of it maybe a bit confused, the nurse had warned me but I had brushed it off since I wanted to see my wife. I was starting to get a bad feeling._

" _Jazmine...you know who I am right?"_

 _She stared at me for a little while before shaking her head._

" _Jazmine it's me."_

 _She shook her head again._

" _Jazmine please don't do this. It's me Huey Freeman, your husband." I pleaded._

 _She stared once more and shook her head again._

" _Damit!" I yelled as I hit the wall, this startled her._

 _Jamal began to cry._

" _You are making him cry." She said as she pointed at Jamal._

" _Do you even know who HIM is?"_

" _...No."_

 _A nurse ran in._

" _What is going on?" She asked._

 _She looked at my hand and noticed that my knuckles were bleeding._

" _Let me get a kit." She said as she ran back out._

" _How could you forget? Jazmine, why?" I said as I broke down, Jamal still crying in my arms._

All the neighbors had finally returned to their proper home, It was late anyways. I shivered as a cold breeze passed by.

"Jamal It's cold and I don't want you catching a cold, go back to sleep."

"But daddy?"

"Don't 'But daddy' me. Go to sleep, you have to go to preschool tomorrow."

He gave up, he knew it was pointless to argue with me.

"Good night daddy." He said as he climbed inside his window again.

" _She still doesn't remember me!" I shouted._

" _Please, Mr. Freeman calm down. The cancer has spread to her brain, I'm afraid she will not remember a thing from now on."_

" _Can't you do anything?" I was begging him at this point._

 _He sighed._

" _The only thing we could do is allow her to come back home and run more test. Honestly she does not have much time left, all you can do is make these last days count."_

 _I got up and left, I didn't want to hear those words but he was right, Jazmine was dying._

 _We went home the next day._

" _This is your home, dose it ring a bell?" I asked._

" _No,sorry." She said as she looked around._

 _It felt like I was dealing with a new person, this was not the Jazmine I knew and loved. This Jazmine hardly smiled and was pretty cold._

" _Are you hungry?" I asked._

 _She stared at me with a blank expression._

" _Jazmine?"_

 _She shook her head._

" _If you are let me know?" I said._

 _She had worried me for a second there. Those eyes were so cold, I never thought I would ever see Jazmine with such an expression on her pretty face. Her eyes scared me, just thinking about it._

"How is it up there Jazmine? Jamal started preschool a couple of days ago, Cindy takes him there since I'm busy with work. It's though but I have a lot of support. I miss you baby, I miss you a lot Jazmine. It's killing me. I want you back."

 _ **At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon**_

 _I heard something crash from the living room._

" _What happened?" I asked as I ran into the kitchen._

 _Jazmine was crouching on the floor, broken glass and plates scattered throughout the kitchen floor._

" _I...I...I want to die already." She said as she cried._

 _I ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a bit._

" _Don't fucking say that! You will get trough this!" I yelled._

 _I could hear Jamal crying from his room but at the moment I was too preoccupied._

" _The pain...It's too much...I...can't." She said in between sobs as she clutched her head._

 _It had gotten worse, Jazmine really was having a hard time doing simple things like washing dishes, shit she could barely read at the moment. When ever she held our son I had to be there to make sure she could support him and didn't drop him._

" _Jazmine, baby, I know." I said as I hugged her and soothingly rubbed her back._

" _You don't know! I- I- I can't even remember certain words." She said as she struggled to talk._

" _...Jazmine..."_

" _...Please,"_

 _I will never forget what she did next. She looked me in the eyes, they were puffy and red from crying._

" _Please," She repeated, sounding desperate._

" _Kill me... please...I...I...want the pain to-"_

 _I slapped her...I slapped Jazmine. How could she ask me to do such a thing?_

" _What the hell is wrong with you? The Jazmine I know would never give up! The Jazmine I know would never phantom about ending her life. How can you be so selfish? Can't you see that we need you." At this point I was crying._

" _...Huey..."_

" _It's already bad that you can't remember us but now you want to die, why? Why did this have to happen to us?"_

 _She cried even more as she hugged me._

" _I- I- I- I'm so-so-so sorry." She said as she struggled to talk._

" _I promise that-that I will fight." She said with a gentle smile on her face._

 _This was the first time I saw her smile since she returned. Weeks passed and after hours of therapy, and other hours of me working to pay off the hospital bills, Jazmine was starting to do a little better. She could perform a few things, but I still had to watch her just in case._

" _Mr. Freeman," Doctor Kriel said as I sat in his office._

" _There might be a way to save your wife."_

 _I jumped out of my chair._

" _How? Please tell me."_

" _We found a tumor in her brain and that is the reason she is having such a hard time performing regular day things. The thing is, this procedure has a fifty-fifty out come. If things go good she can go back to performing normal day things and live a little bit longer than expected but if things go bad I'm afraid she will die."_

 _I cringed at his last words._

" _It all depends on where the tumor is placed and if complications happen. I know its a hard decision so please talk it over with Mrs. Freeman, but I recommend having it done as soon as possible if you both decide to go trough it."_

"It's especially hard when I have to be a father and mother to him. Jazmine where are you? Are you really with the stars or is heaven a hoax? I never wanted to believe in an almighty man up in the sky, but now I have no choice. I hope there is a heaven and I hope you are up there watching over all of us."

 _ **Somewhere far away**_

" _Huey I want to do it!" She yelled._

" _No! You might die!" I yelled back._

" _News flash, I'm already dying! Listen to me, this may help me a lot."_

" _But it can also kill you." I said crying, how many times have I cried by now._

 _She sighed._

" _Huey, you made me promise you that I would fight no matter what and here is my chance to fight. I need to do this. Even though I can't remember our wedding day or delivering Jamal it doesn't mean I don't love you both. I know I love you both and I know how much you both love me. So It would be unfair for the both of you if I don't try to win this battle."_

 _I cried but I knew she was right._

I began to laugh.

"The other day Jamal caught a lizard, I took pictures." I said as I flipped trough my phone to a picture of Jamal holding a Tiny lizard. I pointed my phone towards the sky.

"I bet if you were here you would freak out," I said, chuckling a bit.

"But you know I have to say that we raised a strong and courageous boy. He might resemble me in looks but hes all you Jazmine."

 _Today was the day I've been hoping would never come. I was so scared but now I was starting to feel a bit confident._

" _I'll see you in an hour." She said._

" _I'll be waiting." I replied._

 _She smiled and kissed my cheek._

" _I love you, forever and always."_

 _That made my nervousness come back._

 _They rolled her away from me and into the operating room._

 _ **I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah I've gone mad**_

"I know that you are somewhere out there for sure but sometimes I wonder where exactly. I hate being the talk of the town, you know. All they say is that I'm crazy for sitting up here and talking to the night sky, they don't understand. They never will."

 _ **someone's talking back  
Yeah they're talking back**_

" _How is she?" I asked as I saw the doctor walk out._

 _He was quiet and I knew what that meant, I broke down before he could tell me anything._

" _We did the best we could. She fought and fought but in the end it was her time."_

" _Save it, I don't want to hear it."_

 _I was depressed, Cindy and Riley planed the funeral. I didn't care how it turned out, I never wanted one to happen anyways. The day of the funeral it was sunny, how can the whether be so damn pretty at a time like this? Is this God taunting me? Is he trying to brag that he has everything that I ever and will love. Jazmine was my everything, I can never love another women like I love Jazmine. I didn't even cry, I ran out of tears anyway. I stared at her tombstone for a while, Cindy and Riley had approached me as they held Jamal in their arms._

" _Huey come inside." Cindy said in a small whisper._

" _It's cold out here, come on Huey let's go inside." Riley spoke, his ghetto accent gone._

 _I said nothing as I kept staring at her tombstone. I read and re-read those words._

 _'Here lies Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois,loving mother, daughter, and wife. February 25, 1992- October 07, 2021.'_

 _Cindy and Riley stayed with me for a second before deciding to give me space._

 _I wish it was me in that grave, not her._

"I can hear Jamal crying at night, the other kids pick on him. They say he is weird since he has no mother. I told him it's not weird and that he shouldn't let those kids get to him. I don't blame the kids but their parents are a different story. One of my neighbors came up to me and had the audacity to say that I was scaring her kids every night since I sit up here and talk to you, crazy right? I'm thinking that maybe Jamal and I should move, we both need a fresh start. But I don't want to leave this home, you know? Grandad raised us here and this is where we spent our lives as well, here is where I met you. I know that you want me to do what I think is the right thing but honestly Jazmine, I have no idea."

" _Dawdy where momwy?" My two year old son asked me._

 _He was simply to young to understand._

" _With the moon."_

" _The moown? Why dawdy?"_

" _The moon was lonely, she wanted mommy to give her company."_

" _Ish the moown happwy dawdy?"_

" _Yes, and so is mommy."_

 _Jamal smiled, his four teeth showing._

"But all I can do is talk to the moon."

 _ **I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**_

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **AN: So this idea came to my head when I was listening to Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars. Did you enjoy it? It took me two days to write, sorry it there where any mistakes in the story but I wrote this at four in the morning. I've been wanting to write a Huey POV Oneshot and I finally did. Again I want to point out that I do not own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **-Cutechibilolita.**_


End file.
